Owen Kalgarron, Sr.
Owen Matthew Kalgarron, Sr. (born August 24, 1947) is a Dragoonish actor and director. His acting credits date back to 1969, when he appeared as a young restaurant employee in the film Misfortune. His best known roles are as Frederick Maglern in the Frederick Maglern film trilogy in the 1970s and 1980s, and as Robert H. Hayden in the 2002 film Governor of Mylo. He is also well known for playing Jason Defoli's boss in the 2003 film Runnin' from Prescaderna. He is also known as a director, specializing in directing war and action films. Early life and family Kalgarron, Sr. was born at Southwest Zinrico Medical Center in Aikenville, Zinrico on August 24, 1947, to Matthew and Gertrude Kalgarron. He was raised in the city of Jasper by his parents. Kalgarron, Sr. has one famous sister, Jenna Kalgarron, who was born in 1950. He had a brother, Logan, who lived from 1952 to 1999. Kalgarron, Sr. attended school in Jasper, and graduated from high school in 1965. He then moved to Jord City in hopes of starting a career in show business. Career 1969 and the 1970s Kalgarron, Sr. began his acting career in the year 1969, starring in a low-budget film. The following year, he made an appearance in the 1970 film Baxter Brimm & the Jord City Thieves. He went on to make films throughout the 1970s decade, including Frederick Maglern in 1977 and its sequel in 1979. 1980s Kalgarron, Sr. began the 1980s starring in the last film of the Frederick Maglern trilogy. He then went on to play a Jord City-based businessman in the 1981 film Trevor of Jord City, for which he was nominated for a Brantz Award"Interview with Owen Kalgarron, Sr.", aired August 29, 2009. He agreed to join the cast of the 1980s drama Let's Hope for That. He was a cast member of the show from 1983 to 1988. In 1989, he had a supporting role in the film Revolution on the Dragoonish Home Front as soldier Joshua Haylogue. In the 1980s, Kalgarron, Sr. also starred in advertisements for X-Cola and Big Jord's Tires. 1990s Kalgarron, Sr. appeared in the 1990 film Hylers Gulch, alongside friend Jason Defoli, with whom he would work again in two other films, including 1994's HTH, Cutra. In 1992, he appeared as an extremely rude police officer in the film Rudeness Disease, a film set in a fictional Cutra town where everyone appears to have gotten very rude. He auditioned for a role in the 1993 film My Life Coach Is Extremely Strict, but was turned down. In 1996, Kalgarron, Sr. starred as a struggling musician named David Haick in the film Haick the Fallen. He spent the late 1990s directing films of the war and action genres. 2000s Kalgarron, Sr. began the 2000s decade with a role as a retired football player in the 2000 film Rob Haick, the Legend. He went on to play politician Robert H. Hayden in the 2002 film Governor of Mylo. The next year, he reunited with Jason Defoli for the film Runnin' from Prescaderna, in which he played the boss of Defoli's character. In 2004, he had a guest spot on the long-running Dragoonish television series The John Kalgarron Show. Kalgarron, Sr. starred in more films during the decade, including Fort Bedelheim (2007), An Important Game (2008), and Death in Sacal (2009). Personal life Kalgarron, Sr. is currently married to Deanna McGullern, whom he married in 1972. They have a daughter, Louise, who also acts. They had a son, Joseph, who died in 1995. In 1984, Kalgarron, Sr. was involved in an automobile wreck on Dragoonasag Interstate Route 46 near Mistian City, Mylo. He escaped the wreck with minor injuries, while his passenger, his high-school friend Mark Kostheul, was badly injured. Kalgarron, Sr. went with his friend to nearby East Mylo Medical Center, where Kalgarron, Sr.'s friend was later pronounced dead. Kalgarron, Sr. attended the funeral. In 1996, Kalgarron, Sr. was accused of stealing CDs and DVDs from the retail store McCralthey's in Jord City"Breaking News: Kalgarron, Sr. Accused of Stealing from Jord City Store", 29 April 1996. Kalgarron, Sr. claimed that the accusations were completely false. Selected filmography Television * Let's Hope for That (1983-1988) as Walter Haicks * The John Kalgarron Show (2004) as himself Film * Baxter Brimm & the Jord City Thieves (1970) as Baxter Brimm * Where's the Action? (1971) as Carl Hatcher * Frederick Maglern (1977) as Frederick Maglern * Frederick Maglern Returns (1979) as Frederick Maglern * Frederick Maglern III (1980) as Frederick Maglern * Trevor of Jord City (1981) as Trevor Oldwin * Revolution on the Dragoonish Home Front (1989) as Joshua Haylogue * Hylers Gulch (1990) as Wesley Thompson * Rudeness Disease (1992) as Officer Percy McBelch * HTH, Cutra (1994) as Elmer Preschner * Haick the Fallen (1996) as David Haick * Rob Haick, the Legend (2000) as Robert "Rob" Haick * Governor of Mylo (2002) as Robert H. Hayden * Runnin' from Prescaderna (2003) as Walter Greaterbeard * Fort Bedelheim (2007) as Frouth Reynolds * An Important Game (2008) as Chris Brimmer * Death in Sacal (2009) as Paul Gorzee * I Expect to Be Paid! (2010) as Chester Oloucombe References Kalgarron Category:Males Category:Humans